


Mine forever

by Batdemon24



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Taako (The Adventure Zone), Comfort, Dirty Talk, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Magnus Burnsides, degrading, slight praise kink, takes place during the stolen century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batdemon24/pseuds/Batdemon24
Summary: During a party, a handsome man starts to flirt with Taako at the bar and Magnus starts to get jealous.Taako notices and uses it to his advantage.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Kudos: 9





	Mine forever

Taako could feel his jealous stare hitting his back as he talked to the man in front of him. He couldn’t help but feel a smirk creep onto his face as he leaned closer to the man while he talked. He was just a bit buzzed but he knew what he was doing.

It was only a few weeks ago when Taako and the rest of the crew crash landed onto their new destination. They had to stay on the ship for a day or two to work things out and fix up the ship, but when they got out, they found out that their presence wasn’t unnoticed. The residents of this new planet were well civilized and weren’t too different from their own planet, so they almost fit it instantaneously.

To celebrate the arrival of the mysterious strangers, a party was held at a nearby banquet hosted by the planets ruler. Taako didn’t mind, he couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten all dressed up and presentable. Him and Lup were ready to just go out and party to their hearts content. Magnus was reluctant at first, his mind was still racing through the memories of the previous planet. Even after all these years, he still couldn’t help but feel saddened whenever they had to leave a planet and watch it get destroyed by the hunger. But there was one thing that could cheer him up.

Taako

Before they had left on their mission, Barry saw Taako as nothing but a co worker. But as years went by, as they fly from planet to planet, Magnus started to feel something. And it wasn’t shown until he found Taako in a saddened, drunken mess knocking on his door. They shared their first kiss that night and Magnus realized he was head over heels. Their kisses from then on were shared in secret. Like whenever Taako would sneak into his room and steal a sleepy kiss from the taller man or whenever they reunited after their own deaths from the previous planet. But, it never went farther than that. They weren’t dating, per se. But Magnus knew he was in love with Taako. 

It didn’t take long for Taako to talk him into going the party, even offering to help him get ready. But as soon as they had gotten there, Taako and Lup were gone and he was left with the nervous Barry Bluejeans as the rest of their crew ran off as well. 

It had now been a few hours and the party had died down some. Merle was already shit faced and trying to flirt with a fake plant next to the bar. Lucretia had stayed behind with Davenport to work out their plan some more. Lup had come and stolen Barry from Magnus so they could go dance. And Taako was nowhere to be scene. 

Magnus sighed as he took a sip from the cup of beer he held as he watched other people dance from against the wall. He could feel the alcohol coursing through him, making him buzzed, but not drunk. His eyes wondered when he finally spotted Taako, who had just sat down at the bar across from him. But, before Magnus to join him, a tall, handsome man beat him to it. He leaned against the bar and started talking to Taako, not even trying to hide the fact that he was flirting with him. That’s when Magnus felt a pang in his chest, it wasn’t pain or sadness from watching the love of his life getting flirted with. It was jealousy.

Taako had noticed Magnus’s stares almost instantaneously. The death glare from across the room was almost impossible to miss, but yet, the handsome man in front of him didn’t notice, or didn’t care. He had dark purple skin and jet black hair that was slicked back. He wore various golden jewelry on his hands, ears, and neck that gleamed in the light. He was holding his suit jacket over his forearm and his white undershirt was unbuttoned at the top and showed his pecks and chest hair. He was very handsome of course but...

Taako had no interest in him or what he was saying.

All he could focus on was Magnus’s staring. And that’s what drove him wild. He smirked and leaned forward towards the man as they talked. He swirled his margarita with one had and smirked. As their conversation went on, they were leaning closer and closer to each other. Magnus’s didn’t break and he didn’t move a muscle, until, the man laid a hand on Taakos thigh, rubbing the inside part of it with his thumb. That’s what made Magnus snap.

He started to head over and watched leaning in as close as he could to the stranger. Before they could do anything, Magnus grabbed Taakos shoulder. “Taako. Can we talk?” He blurted out. Taako and the man pulled away from eachother and Magnus earned a glare from the purple man but he didn’t care.

Taako turned his attention to Magnus. “Oh yeah! Sure.” He said and nodded before turning toward the man, “it was nice talking to ya.” He stood up and felt as Magnus grabbed his hand pull him out of the banquet hall. There was a long hallway between the banquet and the doors to the outside that had bathrooms on the right hand side. Magnus pulled Taako towards and into the family bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

“Is there a problem, Magnus?” Taako player innocent and looked at the man infront of him. But instead of speaking, Magnus grabbed Taako by his shoulders and pushed him up against the bathroom wall, kissing him roughly.

Taako kissed back, putting his hand on the back of Magnus’s head. After a few seconds Magnus pulled back and looked into Taakos eyes. “Were you gonna kiss him?” He asked sternly.

“Kiss who?” Taako teased. This only made Magnus even more angry as he grabbed Taako face and kissed him again, pushing his tongue in and making out with him. Magnus move his had from Taako’s shoulders to his waist, pulling him forward and into Magnus. 

They pulled away again, both panting slightly. “I’m gonna ask again. Were you gonna kiss him?” Magnus said sternly, again. Taako gulped and shook his head. “Liar.” Magnus growled and started to plant kisses on Taako’s neck. “No one is allowed to kiss you but me. No one.”

Taako leaned his head back and felt as Magnus kissed and sucked on his neck, moaning slightly. “Y-yes sir.” He stuttered out, jokingly, only earning him a tiny bite from Magnus.

Taako let out a moan as Magnus latched onto one spot next to his jaw line, sucking hard as he started to unbutton Taako’s shirt with his right hand. He licked the new formed hickey and started to kiss down Taako chest as finished unbuttoning his shirt.

“Mhm- Magnus. What is happening with you? You’ve never acted like this before.” Taako panted and looked down at him. 

“I’m taking what he can’t have.” Magnus pressed another kiss on Taako chest and grinded against his hips, revealing how hard he was. “You.” 

Taako groaned a little and did Magnus a favor, taking off his shirt and letting him go wild. He let out a breathy moan as Magnus’s mouth latched onto his nipple, licking and sucking on the pink nub. His grinded down onto Taako again where Taako met half way. 

Taako grabbed Magnus’s face and pulled it up onto his own, kissing him roughly once again before putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back to sit down on the toilet. Luckily the bathroom was super clean, almost like it’s never been used before. It smelled of lavender, but Magnus’s scent of pine overwhelmed him as they kissed. 

Taako pulled away as he moved a hand to Magnus’s inner thigh and got down on his knees, looking up at the taller man who leaned back. “Is this what you want?” Taako asked as he moved his hand up higher on his thigh. Magnus nodded and groaned. Taako smiled before using his hands to unbuckle his belt. 

He moved down Magnus’s pants before pulling down his underwear to let his dick free. His breath caught in his throat by the sheer size of it. Yeah, he imagined it before, while in the shower touching himself, but he never expected it to be this big. And thick. Magnus leaned his head back and let out a sigh of relief before looking back at Taako.

Taako took that as his cue and placed his hand on the shafted, pumping it as he licked the Precum off the tip, making Magnus groan. “God Magnus, your cock is so fucking big...” he smiled before licking up the shaft before taking the tip into his mouth. 

Magnus took the back into his mouth and bit down on the skin as Taako slowly made his way half way down and started to bob his head. He always imagined this moment, but god now that it was happening, it felt like a dream. He moved his hand onto Taakos blonde bun on his heat, yanking and pushing him as he sucked. “God you’re such fucking slut.” He moaned out. He stopped himself, not believing what he just said. Taako felt his cock twitch as Magnus said that, making him moan around Magnus’s shaft as he bobbed his head faster. 

Magnus felt so close but he couldn’t let Taako finish him off. Not yet. He pulled Taako off of him before removing the rest of his pants. He stood and switch their places. Taako leaned over and placed his hands on top of the toilets tank. Magnus pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. “F-fuck. I don’t have any lube.” He groaned and looked around. 

“... Jacket. Left pocket.” Taako muttered out. Magnus raised an eyebrow and picked up Taakos jacket from off the bathroom floor and taking out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. 

“Now, why in the hell do you have this?” 

“Just in case...” This lit a fire in Magnus again as he dropped the jacket again and immediately lived up his fingers.

Without warning, a finger pushed into Taakos hole and he let out a hiss and the coldness of the lube. Magnus growled. “So you were planning on fucking that little rich asshole.” Magnus added another finger, making Taako hiss.

“N-No...” Taako moaned out as Magnus moved his fingers, finger fucking Taako.

“Liar. You were gonna fuck him like the little whore you are.” Taako moaned as he felt Magnus add another finger before pounding them into him again. “But too bad. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll forget about him.” 

Taako moaned and panted. “Y-yes- ahah! Please please please...” he chanted. He wouldn’t remember the last time he was touched like this. Magnus’s words alone made him want to fuck his brains out. 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me. Please.” Taako whined and let out a loud moan as Magnus’s fingered jabbed into his prostate. Suddenly, he felt empty, whining at the loss. 

He turned back to look at Magnus, but before he could he felt Magnus grab his bun and yank back in it as Magnus entered him. He let out a moan and Magnus pushed in slowly before starting to thrust sharply. 

“Fuck... you’re so tight around me Taako. God, you look so fucking good with my cock inside you.” Magnus slowly began to pick up speed. With each thrust, Taako slowly got louder and louder. Soon, Magnus set a brutal pace, his hips slamming against taakos ass as Taako was borderline screaming.

“F-fuck! Fuck! Yes! Moremoremoremore!” Taako moaned out before suddenly feeling Magnus’s hand go over his mouth and he sped down.

“Quiet, Whore, do you want everyone to hear you?” Magnus slowly started to pick up speed. “Or, do you want everyone to know how good I fuck you, like the little slut you are.”

Taakos eyes rolled back as Magnus went back to his brutal pace. “Don’t you ever think that you can fuck anyone but me.” Magnus growled, “I wanted to rip that asshole to shreds for looking at you the way he did. But I bet you wanted it huh? Want him to bend you over and fuck you like some kind of cum Whore.”

Magnus’s words spiraled through Taakos head as he slowly felt his orgasm start to build. “But you’re mine.” Magnus growled and kissed his neck, “You’re mine and no one else can fuck you but me. You’re my little cum slut.” 

Taako eyes rolled back as he bit down into Magnus’s hand and came all over the toilet. His body twitched and shuttered as Magnus thrusted a few more times before cumming deep inside Taako. He pulled out and removed his hand from Taakos mouth. He flipped Taako around as he was till coming down from his high and kissed away the tears on his face. “Shhh... shhh... it’s okay. Good boy...” he reassured him. 

It took a few moments but Taako slowly came back to. His legs felt like jello, but he was being helped up my Magnus’s strong arms. “I’m sorry. That was way too rough. Are you okay?” Magnus asked sweetly and brushed away the last year rolling down his face. 

“H-holy shit.” Taako trembled. “I-... I need to make you jealous more often. That was amazing.” He panted. 

They waited together until they were both ready before putting this clothes back on. Taako could already feel his hips getting sore and groaned as he picked up his shirt. Magnus cleaned up the mess in the toilet and threw it away.

As Taako finished getting dressed, he felt Magnus wrap his arms around him. “are you sure your okay? That was stupid of me.. I don’t know what got ahold of me and-“

Taako flipped around and pressed a gentle kiss onto Magnus’s lips. “It’s okay. I’m okay. I just need to go home and lay down. I’m in agony.”

Magnus nodded and slowly they both left the bathroom and headed back to the ship. As Taako was in the shower, he couldn’t help but keep going back to that moment and thinking about it. Once they were both done showering, they went to bed, not saying anything to eachother the rest of the night. 

It wasn’t until morning that Taako snuck into Magnus’s room. He was sitting on the side of his bed, polishing his axe, deep in thought. Taako slowly made his way to his side, still in his robe, and sat down. “Hey.” He smiled.

Magnus sat silent before quietly saying “hey” back. Taako could tell there was still a lot on his mind. 

“I liked it Magnus. You don’t need to be worried.” Taako put his hand onto Magnus’s, making him stop his work on his axe and look at him.

Magnus sighed and set aside the axe. “I know but it’s just... all we’ve ever done is kiss and... it just seems like rough bathroom sex wasn’t the best next step. And I-“ 

“Magnus.”

“What.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Magnus looked at Taako in disbelief before the other leaned in and gave him and gentle kiss. He pulled away. “I’ve been wanting to do it with you for awhile.” Taako admitted, “I had fun.”

Magnus smiled a little as Taako’s reassurance and leaned his forehead against his. “Hey Taako?”

“Yeah?” 

“I think I love you...”

Taako smiled, “I love you too, Magnus...”

“Will you... please be just mine.”

“Yes.” 

Magnus leaned in closer and caressed Taako’s cheek. “Mine... forever.” He closed the gap between them and kissed Taako. They stayed like that before there was a knock from Merle announcing breakfast. They pulled away and Taako got up. 

“Well. I better put on some real clothes. You better get ready for an awkward breakfast.” Taako chuckled.

“Why’s that?”

“Everyone heard us.” He winked before he left to head back to his room. Leaving Magnus confused and embarrassed. He shrugged it off before looking down at his hands, smiling.

“Mine... forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve written since 2016, so please leave any criticism you have.  
> This is also my first written work in this fandom so yay!  
> Thank you so much for reading, lovelies. <3


End file.
